Z-Rock
Z-Rock is a media brand owned by XS Radio Group. It covers hard rock related properties owned by XS Radio, including radio stations, digital properties and publications (Z-Rock Online), Z-Rock TV (a nationally syndicated interview and music video program), concerts promoted by Z-Rock stations (Z Fest, Not So Silent Night), and associated programming syndicated by XS Syndication—including The Billy Madison Show ''(heard mornings), and ''The Kennedy Project (heard nights). While the network is run 24/7, most affiliates will intersperse local programming. The network launched in 1987 with six stations emanating out of KZPX in Phoenix, Arizona and has since been adopted by other XS-owned stations carrying active rock formats. The original run lasted from 1987 - 1996. XS Radio Group acquired the intellectual property of the Z-Rock name in 2006 after acquiring KZPX and relaunched the network that same year. While the official network flagship station is KNSX in Houston, Texas, a majority of content is created at KLAZ Los Angeles. In 2020, hardDrive/hardDrive XL was cancelled. This was followed by the debut of Saturday Night Loud, airing on the network from 10 PM - 2 AM. Network Schedule Monday - Friday * Hard 'n' Heavy (12 AM - 2 AM) * Z-Rock (2 AM - 6 AM) * The Billy Madison Show (6 AM - 10 AM) (KZTX) * Toni Gonzalez (10 AM - 2 PM) (KZRK) * Mistress Juliya (2 PM - 6 PM) (KLAZ) * The Kennedy Project (6 PM - 10 PM) (KNSX) * Hard 'n' Heavy (10 PM - 12 AM) Saturday * Hard 'n' Heavy (12 AM - 2 AM) * Z-Rock (2 AM - 10 AM) * Slammer (10 AM - 2 PM) (KFWZ) * Mary Jane (2 PM - 6 PM) (KZPX) * Goose (6 PM - 10 PM) (KFAZ) * Saturday Night Loud (10 PM - 12AM) (KZRC) Sunday * Saturday Night Loud (12 AM - 2 AM) (KZRC) * Z-Rock (2 AM - 6 AM) * Public Interest (localized) (6 AM - 10 AM) (The Worst of The Billy Madison Show airs on the network at this time as a fall-back, but XS has mandated that this weekly slot be allocated to serve the community across all of its '''owned' radio properties)'' * The HITLIST w/ Slammer (10 AM - 2 PM) (KFWZ) * Mary Jane (2 PM - 6 PM) (KZPX) * Goose (6 PM - 10 PM) (KFAZ) * Hard 'n' Heavy (10 PM - 12 AM) Affiliates * KFAZ Flagstaff, Arizona (1994 - 1996, 2006 - present) * KFWZ Dallas/Ft. Worth, Texas (1991 - 1996, 2006 - present) * KKZR Salt Lake City, Utah (2015 - present) * KLAZ Los Angeles, California (1987 - 1991, 2019 - present) * KNSX Houston, Texas (flagship) (2006 - present) * KZPX Phoenix, Arizona (1987 - 1996, 2006 - present) * KZRC Chico, California (1987 - 1990, 1994 - 1996, 2006 - present) * KZRK Las Vegas, Nevada (1992 - 1996, 2019 - present) * KZRO San Francisco, California (1994 - 1996, 2006 - present) * KZRX Seattle, Washington (2019 - present) * KZTX San Antonio, Texas (1995 - 1996, 2006 - present) * WZME-FM Bangor, Maine (2020- present) * WZRC Philadelphia, Pennsylvania (Worldwide Communications flagship) (1994 - 1996, 2006 - present) * WZRK Chicago, Illinois (1991 - 1996, 2006 - present) * WZRQ-FM Boston, Massachusetts (2020 - present) Add your affilate here! One per market. Station requirements: Carriage on FM only (cannot be on HD subchannel). Must carry rules on 'The Billy Madison Show', 'The Kennedy Project' and 'The HITLIST with Slammer'. Imaging, station logo and further intellectual property are controlled by XS Radio Group. XS Radio encourages local air staff. Former Affiliates * KIFR-FM (as KZKX) San Francisco, California (1988 - 1992) * KQIF (as KSLC-FM) Salt Lake City, Utah (1990 - 1994) * KRVH (as KJAI) Houston, Texas (1987 - 1991) * KRXM-FM (as KZRX) Denver, Colorado (1991 - 1996) * WELM Chicago, Illinois (1988 - 1991) * WFYR-FM Fort Myers, Florida (1989 - 1995) * WPCC-FM (as WPHL) Philadelphia, Pennsylvania (1987 - 1993) * WZRL-FM Cleveland, Ohio (1987-1990) * XHRIO-FM Rio Grande Valley, Texas (1989 - 1996, 2006 - 2010) Category:XS Radio Group Category:XS Syndication Category:Radio Networks Category:Z-Rock Category:Stations that use "Z Rock"